bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Uryū Ishida/Image Gallery
Uryū Anime Pictures Ishida Uryuu Episode 271.jpg|Uryū Ishida. Ishidauryu.png|Uryū Ishida Uryu.png|Uryū Ishida Ishida and his grandfather.jpg|A young Uryū training with his grandfather, Sōken Ishida. Uryureceivessanreiglove.jpg|Uryū is given the Sanrei Glove by Sōken. Uryu frist seen using his powers.jpg|Uryū showing his Quincy powers to Ichigo. Uryu threading.jpg|Uryū easily fixes a stuffed toy. Michiru_Uryu.png|Michiru Ogawa thanks Uryū for fixing her torn doll. Spirit threAD.jpg|Uryū grabbing Ichigo's red spirit thread. IshidaUsesHollowBait.jpg|Uryū uses Hollow bait. Ichigo_asks_Uryu_to_work_together.png|Uryū being asked by Ichigo to team up Ishida Ichigo back to back.jpg|Ichigo and Uryū back to back Ishida and ichigo.JPG|Uryū's strategy for attacking the Menos Grande. IshidaSavesIchigo.jpg|Uryū saves Ichigo by firing his excess energy. Ichigo, Uryu and Mizuiro having lunch.png|Ichigo invites Uryū for lunch. Uryu comes to Rukia's aid.png|Uryū comes to Rukia's aid. Sado, Orihime, Yoruichi try to recruit Uryu Ishida.png|Yoruichi, Sado and Orihime try to recruit Uryū. Sado tears Uryu's cape in Dangai.png|Sado frees Uryū from the Kōryū. Bleach_-21_-07_--_-Ishida_-and_-Orihime_-with_-Jidanbou-16May2007.jpg|Uryū and Orihime watch Jidanbō fight Ichigo Ishida canonball.jpg SaveOrihime.png|Uryū saving Orihime JiroboUryu.png|Uryū confronting Jirōbō Ikkanzaka UryuIshidaandHisBow (1).jpg|Uryū's Sanrei Glove bow. ShinShinShock.png|Uryū shocked by Orihime's Shin Shin Rikia OrihimeUryuRun.png|Uryū and Orihime running Ishida_inoue_and_toshimori.jpg|Uryū and Orihime with Toshimori Orihimeishida.png|Uryū trying to protect Orihime Ishida Nemu.jpg|Uryū and Nemu MayuriSSShikaiWithIshida.jpg|Mayuri Kurotsuchi uses his Shikai on Uryū. Ishida using ransōtengai.jpg|Uryū uses the Ransōtengai technique to continue fighting Mayuri Kurotsuchi. Quincy_Bow_Formation.jpg|Uryū using his bow in Quincy: Letzt Stil Quincy_Final_Form2.jpg|Uryū in Quincy: Letzt Stil Uryufinalform.jpg|Uryū in Quincy: Letzt Stil Ishida vs Mayuri.jpg|Uryū uses the Quincy: Letzt Stil against Mayuri Kurotsuchi and his Bankai. UryuXNemu.jpg|Uryū saves Nemu. Orihime holding Tatsuki's wristband.jpg|The group are drawn into the Mod-Souls scheme. Ichigo and friends pointing fingers.jpg|The group blame each other. Renji Uryū and Ichigo in the museum.jpg|Renji, Uryū and Ichigo in the museum maze. Uryū's sketch.jpg|Uryū's sketch of the maze. Real shape of the maze.jpg|Real shape of the maze. Episode69BountExplanation.png|Explanation of the Bount. Episode70RyoSpotsUryu.png|Uryū and Ryō. Episode71GangVSRyo.png|Ichigo, Rukia and Uryū against Ryō. Episode71FriedUryu.png|Uryū caught by Ryō's Doll. Episode71YoshinoSavesUryu.png|Yoshino saves Uryū. Episode71YoshinoWithInjuredUryu.png|Yoshino and Uryū. Episode71VisitUryu.png|Uryū is visited in hospital. Episode72SadoTriesToSaveUryu.png|Sado tries to save a drowning Uryū. Episode73UryuCaptured.png|Uryū is captured. Kariya Meets Uryu.jpg|Uryū Ishida is brought before the Bount. Ep75IshidaCaptured.png|Uryū held captive by the Bounts, clasped by Dalk. Ep76UryuBangsDoors.png|Uryū bangs his door, wanting to get out. Episode89NemuAttacksUryu.png|Nemu attacks Uryū. Episode91UryuOthersAppear.png|Rangiku and the others follow Uryū. Arrow Through The Gate.jpg|Uryū shoots an arrow through the Senkaimon. Episode91GoingBack.png|The group leave for Soul Society. Episode91IchigoSlugsUryu.png|Ichigo strikes Uryū. QuincyBangle.jpg|Uryū using the Quincy Bangle's powers. Episode97DiscussingBountsCreation.png|Ran'Tao explains the Bount's creation and reason for existence. Episode97LeavingRanTao.png|Uryū and Ichigo leave Ran'Tao. Episode102UryuUsesSunlight.png|Uryū uses the sun in his attack against Yoshi. Episode102ConcentratedAttack.png|Uyrū uses a stronger attack. Episode102UryuAttacks.png|Uryū suddenly attacks Yoshi. Uryu vs. Yoshi 2.png|Uryu vs. Yoshi (1) Uryu vs. Yoshi 1.png|Uryu vs. Yoshi (2) Episode102YoshiVSUryu.png|Yoshi Vs Uryū. Episode103UryuSurprisesYoshi.png|Uryū surprises Yoshi. Episode105HealingUryu.png|Orihime heals Uryū. Uryu Surprises Kariya.jpg|Uryū surprises Kariya. Uryu Vs Kariya.jpg|Uryū and Kariya in battle. Kariya Dodges Arrows.jpg|Kariya dodges an arrow Kariya Kicks Uryu.jpg|Uryū is kicked by Kariya. Ran Tao Grabs Kariya.jpg|Ran'Tao grabs Kariya during the battle. Uryu Catches Ran Tao.jpg|Uryū catches Ran'Tao. Episode107IchigoProtects.png|Ichigo protects Ran'Tao and Uryū. Episode107MeetingOthers.png|Ran'Tao and Uryū meet up with the others. The Menos Grande Chasing Ishida.png|The Menos Grande chases Uryū. The Menos Grande Bottom.png|Uryū is attacked by the Menos Grande's bottom half. UryuvsRyuken.jpg|Uryū being trained by his father Uryu Ishida shot by Ryuken.png|Uryū is shot by Ryūken Ishida. IshidaAndIchigoInGarganta.png|Uryū and Ichigo inside the Garganta. IshidaIchigoChadEnterHuecoMundo.png|Uryū, Ichigo and Chad enter Hueco Mundo. Uryu catches Sado.jpg|Uryū catches Sado before he falls. Iceringer appears.jpg|Aisslinger Wernarr appears before Uryū. Ishida vs Aisslinger2.jpg|Uryū vs. Aisslinger UryuNewBow.jpg|Uryū Ishida firing his new bow. QuincyArrows.jpg|Uryū vs. Aisslinger Ishida New Quincy Cross.jpg|Uryū's Quincy cross. Spirit Shell Cracking.jpg Ishida Quincy Pentacle.jpg|Uryū's Quincy cross. Ep153UryuInjured.png|Uryū is injured fighting Cirucci. Ishida vs Cirucci.jpg|Uryū vs. Cirucci UryuSeeleSchneider.jpg|Uryū uses Seele Schneider. Uryu; second.jpg|Uryū with his bow, Ginrei Kōjaku. Renji protects Uryu.jpg|Renji protecting Uryū from Szayel Aporro Granz's Fracciòn. IshidaAttacksYammy.jpg|Uryū appearing to fight Yammy YammyTriesToSmashIshida.jpg|Uryū dodging Yammy's attack Seele Schneider episode 269.jpg|Uryū prepares to fire a Seele Schneider. YammyresistingSeeleSchneider.png|Yammy Riyalgo resisting the Seele Schneider. Yammyinprenger.png|Uryū catches Yammy in Sprenger. OrihimeUryuUlquiorraReiatsu.png|Engulfed by Ulquiorra's spiritual power in Segunda Etapa Licht Regen (anime).jpg|Uryū uses Licht Regen on Ulquiorra Cifer. Battle-damaged Uryu.jpg|Anime's depiction of Uryū's injured arm as a result of his fight with Ulquiorra Cifer. UryuOrihimeWatchHollowIchigo.png|Orihime and Uryū watch Hollow Ichigo fight Ulquiorra Ishida Tensa Zangetsu.jpg|Uryū is stabbed by Ichigo Ichigo's Friends Return.jpg|Uryū and the others greet Ichigo after Aizen's defeat. Friends Standing Over Ichigo.jpg|Sado, Orihime, Rukia and Uryū stand over Ichigo as he awakens. UryuandChad.JPG|Uryū and Chad appear to stop Muramasa Uryū Manga Pictures C 047 cover.jpg|Uryū and Ichigo are surrounded be Hollows on the cover of Chapter 47 C92 cover page.png|Uryū and his Sanrei Glove bow on the cover of Chapter 92 C125 cover Ishida Uryu.png|Uryū uses the Quincy Final Form on the cover of Chapter 125 Quincy Final Form.jpg|Uryū uses the Quincy: Letzt Stil. C189_cover_Ichigo_Ishida.png|Ishida and Ichigo on the cover of Chapter 189 C242_cover_page_Sado_&_Uryu.png|Uryu and Sado on the cover of Chapter 242 C243 cover page Uryu Ishida.jpg|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 243. Ch 344 cover.jpg|Uryū on the cover of Chapter 344. Uryuhand.png|Uryū loses his hand while fighting Ulquiorra Cifer. Uryu Ichigo Obuta C426P5.png|Uryū and Ichigo beat Obuta. Uryu chases Tsukishima C429P16.png|Uryū chases Shūkurō Tsukishima. Tsukishima attacks Uryu.png|Tsukishima attacks Uryū. Injured uryu.png|Uryū lies injured. Uryū Video Clips QuincyFinalFormReiatsuAbsorption.gif|Uryū absorbs nearby Reishi in his Quincy: Letzt Stil‎‎. Quincy_Final_Form_in_use.gif|Uryu firing in final Quincy form. Gritz.gif|Uryū uses Gritz on Ryūken. Sprenger.gif|Uryū uses Sprenger against Szayel Aporro Granz. Licht Regen.gif|Uryū uses Licht Regen against Ulquiorra Cifer. Uryū Video Game Pictures Category:Images